


Until the End Starts

by JustAPassingGlance



Series: And So It Goes [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:13:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4274790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAPassingGlance/pseuds/JustAPassingGlance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's okay, you know," he said seriously, "to let me be yours."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until the End Starts

_Day 93_

“I swear this kitchen was more than big enough before you came along.” The rag that Adam had been drying the plates with expertly snapped out in Sebastian’s direction, causing soapy foam to rise and scatter from the sink.

Sebastian’s face froze in a look of surprise as bubbles popped against his chin and cheeks, nose scrunching up in case it was next in line for the assault.

The forks Sebastian had been washing slid from his fingers and lightening quick he was drying his hands off on the inside of Adam’s shirt. “Or you could have a dishwasher, like the rest of the civilized world.”

“Like the rest of the world that can afford an extra thousand in rent for all your high class amenities, I think you mean” he snorted, abdomen squirming from the touch of wet cloth it was now exposed to.

Sebastian rolled his eyes and went back to meticulously scrubbing the forks. His brow wrinkled once again into the look of concentration that had gotten Adam to worrying in the first place and forced him to try and lighten the mood.

It was an expression that Adam had become more and more familiar with in the last few weeks. Normally when they were together, Sebastian would vacillate between charming and flirting and something more serious, but it was the serious looks that had been winning out. Whenever Adam caught Sebastian looking at him it was always with a look of contemplative deliberation.

Adam hummed to fill the silence and distract himself from the uncertainty that loomed between them.

“It’s okay, you know,” Sebastian said seriously— _finally_ —as he squeezed behind Adam to empty the now-full drying rack, in a dance that was familiar to both of them, “to let me be yours.”

“Oh yeah?” Adam asked lightly, trying to tease the moment away even as his fingers were suddenly numbly clutching the silverware, “is it okay for me to be yours too?”

Sebastian laughed. “Don’t be ridiculous,” he scoffed. Careless as to the way Adam’s heart was pounding in his chest, Sebastian began putting the dishes away. “You already are,” he said over the clatter of plates.

It had been more wistful thinking than an honest belief that Sebastian hadn’t noticed his hesitancy in their relationship. They had already had _that_ talk, the one where the supposedly defined what they were to each other. The word ‘boyfriend’ was thrown around in the midst of breathless kisses and exclusivity was more established by dint of the fact that they spent almost all of their free time together than by actual conversation.

But even still, Adam would find himself stumbling over words whenever he introduced Sebastian to someone new or keeping parts of himself from his boyfriend. Not big parts, certainly. But the little things. The ones that would allow them to really know each other. 

It wasn’t Sebastian who was holding back on Adam, even while he joked that his commitment-phobia would take over and make him run. They both knew he wasn’t going anywhere. He had settled into their relationship with a surprising ease, as content in his new ways as he had been in his old.

Sebastian had taken the plunge without even realizing he was falling, while Adam was the one nervously waiting on the edge.

Adam’s heart still burned from everything it had been offered and relied on only to be denied, holding on to the string of failed relationships and shattered promises.

Sebastian was different.

They didn’t plan their future as they lay entangled together. Didn’t map their joined paths across the decades. And they didn’t whisper words like _love_ and _always_.  

The only promises Sebastian made were physical. They were in the path of his tongue and his hips pressing against Adam’s lower back. They were there in the way Sebastian’s toes curled and in the way his hand reached out for Adam’s.

 _Here._ They said. _I’m here now._ _Right here. With you._

More, probably, than anyone else had ever given him.

Adam waited to feel that shift within himself, like the pins in a lock clicking into place, offering his heart the freedom he hadn’t even realized he wasn’t granting it.

Not yet, he realized, as Sebastian’s fingers traced the outline of his hand. But soon.

 

 


End file.
